


Chat Noir's Spooktacular Halloween

by mocharetti



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Humor, halloween fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 07:17:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8436457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mocharetti/pseuds/mocharetti
Summary: Adrien attends his first ever Halloween party and somehow finds himself in a fake Chat Noir costume. When an Akuma shows up to crash the party, he has no time to transform and must rely solely on himself—no superpowers whatsoever—to help Ladybug defeat it.“Chat! What are you doing?” Ladybug shouted.“MY BEST!” Chat hollered.





	

Adrien had never been to a Halloween party before.

Come to think of it, he didn’t know why he was even here. Chloe had practically forced him to come, not even bothering to ask whether he wanted to. But when Adrien found out that his friends—Alya, Nino, and Marinette—would be coming as well, he figured that it might even be fun.  
  
The hotel lobby was tastefully decorated with all sorts of Halloween-themed decorations. There were fake cobwebs and coffins, skulls placed on top of the reception desk, and intentionally gloomy-looking lighting.  
  
But when he stepped into the large banquet hall room where the party was actually taking place, his breath was taken away. The decorations must have taken days to organize, and there was no doubt that all of this must have been very, _very_ expensive. From the lighting, the fog machine, the ornate decorations, and even the food, it seemed that there was a lot of thought and detail put into this party.

Adrien realized that his entire school seemed to be here. There were many faces he didn’t recognize, many of whom were in different classes or even in different grade levels. No wonder Chloe had even bothered inviting his friends, despite her dislike for them—her goal was to assert social superiority, and that meant _everyone_ had to be here.

“Yo, Adrien!” he heard someone call out from behind him. He turned around and saw that it was Nino, who was waving him over from a short distance away. Relieved to see a friend, Adrien made his way over to him and saw that he was accompanied by Alya and Marinette.

“Uh…” Nino said, looking at him up and down with a raised eyebrow.

“What?” Adrien demanded, suddenly feeling self-conscious.  
  
“Where’s your costume?” Nino asked, biting his lip as if he was holding back laughter.

Adrien blinked confusedly, and then it dawned on him. He had been too busy staring at the decorations and the sheer massiveness of the party to notice that he was the only person in this room without a costume. He looked around once again, and his fears were confirmed.

“I...I thought costumes were optional,” Adrien said panickedly. “I didn’t know everyone would be wearing one!”

“I mean, I _guess_ they're optional...but it kind of goes without saying with a Halloween party,” Alya said.

“Don’t worry, Adrien,” Marinette said, albeit a bit shyly. She adjusted her witch hat timidly before continuing.  “I’m sure no one will even notice.”

Adrien wanted to disappear right there. “I’ve never been to a Halloween party before,” he admitted. His friends were being nice to him, but Adrien could practically _feel_ them judging him.

How could he have been so _stupid_? How was he supposed to know about the unspoken rule that said a Halloween party meant he was expected to wear a costume? Adrien had never felt more like a sheltered child in his life.

“ _Adrikins!_ ” he heard someone call out. As if this party wasn’t going badly enough already…

Chloe approached him, giving him a huge hug and proceeding to talk to him as if his three friends didn’t exist.

“Where’s your costume?” she demanded, scrutinizing him through her Ladybug mask. Adrien had seen her wear this costume before, remembering the time when she had been Akumatized as Antibug.

He shuddered at the memory of how he thought that _Chloe_ was his Lady for those dreadful few hours before the real Ladybug had shown up.

“I didn’t know I was supposed to wear one,” Adrien said awkwardly. He hoped she couldn’t sense how embarrassed he was feeling right now.

Chloe clapped her hands together, then gave him a wide smile. “This is perfect!” Adrien stared at her in confusion.

“Don’t worry Adrikins, I’ve got the _perfect_ costume for you! Then we’ll truly be a pair!” Chloe said in delight, grabbing his arm and dragging him away from the party and back into the lobby. She ignored Adrien’s insistence that he was fine and that he didn’t need to borrow a costume, but her mind was set.

 

* * *

 

After taking the elevator up from the lobby, Adrien found himself in Chloe’s bedroom, where she was shuffling through her closet in search of a costume. Adrien waited by the door awkwardly, spending every second regretting his decision to come to this party. He had never enjoyed parties, preferring to spend time alone or with the few people whose company he enjoyed. He figured it was ironic, considering his status as a model. Somehow people expected him to seek out everyone’s attention and bask in the spotlight, but that was not who he was at all.

“Found it!” Chloe declared. She pulled out the costume and showed it to him, practically bouncing in excitement.

Adrien wanted to _die_.  
  
Chloe was holding a Chat Noir costume. Adrien was surprised at how realistic it looked. Surely, Chloe must have purchased the most expensive and authentic-looking Chat Noir costume she could find. But Adrien knew that he could _not_ wear that, especially since everyone would think he was the real Chat Noir, which he indeed was. It would be like outing his secret identity on purpose.

“Uh, I really appreciate the thought, Chloe, but I _really_ don’t want to wear that,” Adrien said, practically pleading.

“What’s wrong with it?” Chloe demanded. “Look, I originally bought it for Sabrina and it _might_ be a little tight, but it’s okay! Besides, then we would be a pair! We could be the best Ladybug and Chat Noir pair at the party!”  
  
Adrien had indeed seen many people at the party dressed as Ladybug and Chat Noir. But he could _not_ dress up as his own secret identity. That would be the stupidest thing he could possibly do. Someone would definitely notice the striking resemblance and they would put two-and-two together in no time. He suspected that the person most likely to notice would be Alya.

“I told you, I don’t _want_ to,” Adrien insisted.

Chloe’s aggressive insistence vanished. Instead, she looked down towards the floor and frowned, looking awfully sad. “I just…” she said, sniffling and wiping an eye. “I wanted this party to be perfect. And it won’t be perfect if you’re not having a good time without a costume. I was so excited that we could be Ladybug and Chat Noir together but you don’t want to…”

Adrien instantly felt like crap. Chloe was a very flawed human being, but she had still been his friend back when he had none. He owed her that much, and he hated that he had made her so upset.

“Listen, don’t be upset,” Adrien said, putting an arm on her shoulder comfortingly. “I...I’ll wear it. As long as I don’t have to wear the mask.”  
  
Chloe brightened up instantly, hugging him tightly and beaming as if she had never been disappointed just seconds before. “I can’t wait!”

 

* * *

 

Adrien stared at himself in the mirror of Chloe’s bathroom, wondering how this day had taken such an unprecedented turn. Here he was, dressed up as _himself._  He had the costume, a tail, and cat ears as well. The only thing he was missing was his mask. Adrien had never actually seen himself in his costume without his mask.

“Oh, this is just _rich,”_ Plagg cackled, resting on the bathroom countertop and thoroughly enjoying Adrien’s predicament.

He heard Chloe knock on the door multiple times. “Adrikins, are you dressed yet? We have to get back to the party!”  
  
“I’ll be right there, Chloe,” Adrien sighed, grabbing Plagg and stuffing him in the pocket of his costume where he would have typically kept his baton.

As soon as he opened the door, Chloe handed him a black plastic baton that was nearly identical to his real one. Adrien held it in his hand and felt that it was too light to be effective. It was like he was holding a child’s toy.

“Let’s get this over with,” Adrien muttered as she dragged him out of her room.

 

* * *

 

Adrien found himself back at the party, feeling even more self-conscious than before. As he looked for his friends, he felt very uncomfortable. The suit was indeed very tight, completely unlike his own that was flexible and very comfortable. His headband with the ears was squeezing his head and people kept stepping on his fake tail.  
  
But above all, he felt powerless. When Adrien was truly transformed into Chat Noir, he felt like he could conquer the world. He had super strength and agility, and he could practically feel the power surging through his veins. Now all he had was a plastic baton and a knock-off costume.  
  
“Adrien?” someone asked, as he was standing by the food table. It was Marinette.  
  
“Oh, hey Marinette! Nice party, huh?” Adrien smiled, though he wondered if he was cringing more than he was actually smiling.  
  
“I see that Chloe managed to get a costume for you,” Marinette said, staring at him.  
  
“Yeah...it’s pretty tight, though,” he complained.  
  
“You’re not wearing a mask,” she observed. _Great, the one time she’s talking to me without stuttering, she’s probably suspecting my identity._

Adrien was panicking. “I tried it on, but it kept falling off my face,” he lied.  
  
Marinette kept staring suspiciously, and it was then that Adrien knew that he had to change the topic. “Nice costume! Did you make it yourself?” he said quickly.

Marinette blinked, then suddenly went back to her usual shyness. She blushed at his compliment. “Th-thanks, I did. I worked on it for weeks.”  
  
Their conversation was interrupted by the sound of people rushing out of the room towards the lobby, their phones out in anticipation. Alya approached them, having removed her “vampire heels” in order to keep up with whatever was going on.  
  
“There’s something going on outside! I’m gonna go check it out, this is going to perfect for the Ladyblog!”

Marinette and Adrien made their way through the crowd of people trying to get to the lobby and see what was going on outside. Adrien wondered if there was an Akuma attack going on, and he realized that he needed to find a place to transform just in case. There was only one problem: there were people _everywhere._

He finally pushed his way through and found himself outside where everyone else seemed to be lining up. Adrien glanced around and saw that Marinette had disappeared. He figured that she must have been caught up in the crowd of people who were in the lobby.  
  
“Adrien, I need you to put this on!” Chloe said, suddenly appearing beside him. Without warning, she slapped the mask onto his face, then proceeded to pull out her phone and take a selfie with him. Adrien was still recovering as he flusteredly pushed her away and tried to get away from everyone, running along the sidewalk. Panting, he found an alleyway between the hotel and the adjacent building.

“Chat Noir, where are you going? the Akuma’s over there!” Ladybug shouted, appearing out of nowhere. She seemed to have come out of the same alleyway he was about to head into. Ladybug grabbed his arm, pulling him towards the Akuma which was on the street right next to the hotel.  
  
He was _screwed_.

 

* * *

 

Chat Noir and Ladybug—or, more correctly, _Adrien_ and Ladybug—found themselves face-to-face with a giant jack-o-lantern that was insistent on wrecking everything in its path. Everyone from the party was standing outside of the hotel and watching as the two superheroes took on the Akuma villain. Many of them were recording the battle.  
  
Adrien hadn’t found an opportunity to transform. His weapon was useless, his costume limited his ability to move, and above all, he had no super powers. Ladybug was practically on her own.  
  
“Chat! Get behind it!” Ladybug shouted, twirling her yo-yo. Chat did as he was told, circling around the giant pumpkin to get to the back. He needed to find where the Akuma was hidden while Ladybug kept it distracted.  
  
Except the pumpkin was fighting back. A vine from underneath the pumpkin came out and whipped at him, sending Chat flying towards the ground. He had taken worse hits before, but he had never felt them as strongly as he did now. Chat had never realized how much protection his real suit provided against attacks.

He was still curled on the ground, trying to gather up enough energy to get back up and help Ladybug fight.  
  
“Are you okay?” Ladybug asked, running towards him.  
  
“I’m fine,” Chat groaned, shakily getting up.

Ladybug ran off back towards the Akuma, sending her yo-yo flying towards the stem on top. As it coiled around the stem, Ladybug propelled herself and landed on top of the pumpkin.

The jack-o-lantern looked enraged. Chat squinted towards its carved face, noticing that there was something moving inside. He could barely see it between the gaps, but there was definitely something in there. There was someone controlling it from the inside.

“Ladybug! There’s someone inside the pumpkin!” Chat shouted at the top of his lungs.

She seemed to have heard him, signaling a thumbs-up. Ladybug jumped off from the top of the pumpkin, since now their goal was to get inside. Now that Chat knew that there was someone inside, he wouldn’t have felt bad about using his cataclysm on it since the pumpkin was only a shell. Too bad he _couldn’t_.

Ladybug landed beside him. “You know what to do,” she said with a nod.

Chat was filled with dread. Knowing that this was _not_ what Ladybug expected him to do at all, he tightened his grip on his plastic baton and began whacking the pumpkin with all his might, hoping that he could somehow make a hole big enough for him or Ladybug to climb into.

“Chat! What the hell are you doing?” Ladybug shouted. “Use your cataclysm for goodness sake!”  
  
“I can’t!” Chat responded as he kept hitting the pumpkin repeatedly, knowing that he looked like an utter, complete idiot while his classmates and other strangers recorded him as he did.

“What do you mean you can’t?” Ladybug demanded. “Ugh, never mind, you’re an idiot. Lucky charm!”

A sledgehammer appeared in Ladybug’s hands. She ran towards the pumpkin, and with one, clean swoop she broke a large hole into the pumpkin.  
  
“We’re gonna climb in,” Ladybug declared, pushing him in first. Chat tried to climb in, but he kept slipping on the pumpkin flesh that surrounded him. He tried to extend his arm to grab something— _anything_ , but his arms would only go so far due to how tight his costume was.

“Chat, hurry up!” Ladybug said frustratedly from behind him. Then he heard a distinct “Oh my _god_!”

“What?” Chat asked panickedly. The tone of her voice did not sound good.

“Your freaking _tail_ fell off!”

“Never mind the tail,” Chat said, mortified but at the same time insistent on ignoring his wardrobe malfunction.  
  
They both stood up inside the hollow area inside the ginormous pumpkin, where a tall, skinny man was standing. He had a green suit with a pumpkin top as hat.

“Welcome to my lair,” the villain cackled.

“Kinda gross though, don’t you think?” Chat commented.  
  
“No matter!” he responded harshly. “I’m the best pumpkin carver in all of Paris! I deserve recognition for my hard work!”

“I’m sure you do,” Ladybug said, rolling her eyes. “Don’t see why flipping over cars makes any difference.”

The villain looked furious. He made his way threateningly towards Ladybug, but that’s when Chat threw his plastic baton pathetically at his head. But since his arms would only stretch so far, he ended up missing completely. His baton instead flung itself through the gap of the carving.

“Chat! What are you _doing_?” Ladybug shouted.

“MY BEST!” Chat hollered.

The villain raised both of his arms up and then towards the side, signaling the pumpkin to lurch to its side. This caused the three of them to fall through the jack-o-lantern’s carved mouth, no longer enclosed in the slippery, disgusting insides of the pumpkin.

Once Chat tumbled out, he grabbed the villain in a headlock, something he had learned in karate years ago. The villain was struggling in his arms, but Chat was too weak to hold on. The villain managed to escape from his grasp.  
  
“What’s _wrong_ with you, Chat? You can’t even hold onto him?” Ladybug said, sounding more and more frustrated with him by the second.  
  
“I’ll explain everything once this is over,” Chat said. “But right now we have to chase after him!”  
  
The Pumpkin Man was running off down the street. This was unusual, Chat noted. They rarely had to chase after Akuma villains, but it seemed there was a first time for everything.

He was running, but pretty soon he was out of breath. Ladybug was far ahead of him, and she glanced back and appeared shocked at how much he was panting and trying to keep up.  
  
“Ladybug,” Chat said, completely out of breath. “Wait...for me…”  
  
“Chat, this is ridiculous!” Ladybug said, glaring at him. She grabbed him by the torso, carrying him fireman-style on her shoulder. Ladybug carried him as she ran towards the Pumpkin man, managing to corner him in an alleyway.  
  
She dropped him abruptly once she had him cornered, while Chat was offended at how she was treating him.

“There, now you didn’t have to run. Now make yourself useful,” she said, getting her yo-yo out.

“I doubt it,” Chat muttered.

Chat saw a carving tool in the Pumpkin Man’s hand, which Ladybug threw her yo-yo at, causing it to fall to the ground. Chat pounced towards it, grabbing it just in time and throwing it to Ladybug. She dropped it on the ground and smashed it with her foot, releasing a black butterfly from inside.

“Miraculous Ladybug!” she said, circling the yo-yo above her head. A pink light engulfed the evening sky, returning the Pumpkin Man back to normal and undoing all the damage from the giant jack-o-lantern that he had controlled. She released the butterfly from the yo-yo, turning to face the man who they fought just moments before.

“What…” he questioned, blinking confusedly at the two heroes.  
  
“Pound it!” they said as usual, their fists meeting in triumph. However, Chat couldn’t help but feel like he didn’t deserve to celebrate considering how badly he had performed.

The man didn’t say another word as he groggily walked past them, returning to whatever he had been doing before this mess.

This left Chat Noir and Ladybug alone, and Chat couldn’t help but feel nervous.

“So,” Ladybug said with a raised eyebrow. “Care to explain what was going on during that battle?”  
  
“Uh…” Chat said, chuckling nervously and rubbing the back of his neck. “What if I told you that this whole time, I was never actually transformed?”  
  
Ladybug blinked in confusion. “What...Chat, what are you trying to say?”  
  
“What I mean is that this suit isn’t real. It’s just a costume,” he said, bracing for her reaction.  
  
Ladybug stared at him in disbelief. “Do you mean to tell me that right now, you’re not actually Chat Noir? You’re just...your civilian version dressed up as...yourself?”

“That’s _exactly_ what I’m trying to say!” Chat said, grinning.

Ladybug burst out in laughter. She was in hysterics, laughing until tears came out of her eyes. “Oh my gosh, Chat! I can’t believe it! You’re so...I don’t even have the words! Just _wow_!”

“Okay, well, it’s not _that_ funny,” he said indignantly. “I’m not wearing this costume by choice.”  
  
This made Ladybug laugh even harder. “What, do you mean someone _forced_ you to wear a costume of yourself? Oh my gosh, Chat, you’re ridiculous!”  
  
“Well, anyway,” Chat said, rolling his eyes as if he was annoyed. (Not really, though—he loved making his Lady laugh.) “I have to get back to a party. See you later!”  
  
Ladybug giggled. “Me too. Happy Halloween, Chat!”  
  
“Happy Halloween to you too, LB.”

 

* * *

 

Chat removed his mask as soon as he returned to the party. He found his friends again, while Alya seemed to be excitedly updating her blog on her phone after the latest Akuma attack. Marinette’s cheeks were flushed as if she had just ran here, and Nino was happily munching on a pumpkin cookie.

“Bro, what happened to your tail? And why do you smell like pumpkin?” Nino asked while his mouth was full.  
  
“Uh...I don’t know,” Adrien lied. He glanced over at Marinette, who looked like she had just seen a ghost. She had never looked at him like that before, and it was putting Adrien on edge.

“Marinette, are you okay?” Adrien asked, concerned at how she was staring at him with a wide-eyed expression.  
  
“Fine,” she squeaked, her eyes still fixated on him as if he had just grown two heads. “I have to go home now...and reconsider my entire life.”  
  
“Marinette…? Hey, wait!” Alya said, following her as she headed towards the exit.

“What’s up with her?” Nino questioned.  
  
“No idea,” Adrien responded. She had reacted so strangely to Nino's questions. Why had that caused her to look at him look that? He shrugged it off like it was no big deal, deciding that he had had enough of Halloween for today.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Halloween you guys! :) Please excuse the low quality of this fic, I wrote this in a rush and I barely made any edits. It’s loosely based off of an idea from tumblr so I just went ahead and wrote a one-shot. Please don’t forget to review and leave kudos!!
> 
> -Y


End file.
